L'ivresse du pouvoir
by nagini61
Summary: Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, Grindelwald fait rage chez les sorciers et Hitler chez les moldus. Et si il ne faisait qu'un ...
1. Chapter 1

**L'ivresse du pouvoir**

**Disclamer**: Aucun de personnages ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous a J K Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

Prologue

_Juin 1937_

Par une longue soirée d'été, un homme sortit d'un batiment froid et sombre qui ne refletait en rien la belle journée qui s'était deroulé le jour même. Cet homme était assez petit, des sourcils lourds et une petite moustache fine, à la mode de l'époque, s'étalait sur son visage. Il portait un lourd manteau vert ainsi qu'un beret de même couleur. Nulle personne le croisant dans la rue n' aurait pu deviner qu'il s'agissait de l'actuel chancelier de l'Allemagne.

En effet cet homme n'etait autre qu'Adolf Hitler, tristement celebre par son regime totalitaire. Tout le monde conaissait cet homme en tant que chef d'état mais ce que les gens ne savait pas, c'était qu'Adolf Hitler était un sorcier. Il n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier d'ailleurs, c'était le plus puissant mage noir du moment, on l'appelait dans la communauté sorcière le mage Grindelwald.

Grindelwald était un de ces sorciers qui avaient mal tournés. Aprés avoir fait ses etudes dans l'école de sorcellerie allemande, qu'etant né de parent autrichiens, il combattis dans les rangs d'un ancien mage noir. Il voulait gagner la guerre de ce que les moldus appelait "la grande guerre"

et eliminer cet usurpateur de mage qui ne faisait les choses qu'à moitié. Mais son plan n'avait pas marché, la guerre n avait pas été gagnée. Quelques années plus tard il avait tenté de prendre le pouvoir par un coup d'état mais ça avait encore raté. Il avait alors conclut que le meilleur moyen de monter à la tête du pays était de passer par les urnes. Il fut élu avec la majorité des voies, en toute légalité.

Le jour même où il fut élu, il mit à execution son plan. Le plan qu'il avait elaboré dès qu'il était sortit de l'école, il consistait à eliminer ce que les modus appelait "juifs", ces êtres impurs qui ne refletaient que le moins bons des sorciers. Car le juifs etaient des sorciers, ils étaient surtout des bons a rien qui ne faisait pas avancer l'évolution de la magie et surtout de la magie noire. Ces gens là croyaient que leur magie venait d'un être superieur qu'il appelaient Dieu. Mais il n'y avait pas que les juif que Grindelwald meprisait, il y avait aussi les moldus et les personnes de couleur. Toutefois c'était bel et bien les juifs qu'ils detestait le plus. Son plan consistait donc a enfermer ces personnes dans des camps où il travailleraient et il eliminerait les autres, ceux qui ne pouvait pas travailler. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était venu dans cet endroit sinistre. Ce serait un de ses premiers camp d'extermination, il avait decidé de l'appeler Auschwitz.

J'espere que ça vous a plu, les chapitres a venir seront surement plus long.

Sur ce à bientôt et n'hesitez pas a laisser une rewiew pour me dire comment m'ameliorer.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'ivresse du pouvoir**

Disclamer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout est à J K Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fic.

**Chapitre 2**

Loin de l'Allemagne où le mage venait de quitter son nouveau camp, se trouvait un sorcier portant une longue robe aux couleurs eclatantes. Ce sorcier s'appelait Albus Dumbledore et il fixait intensément un de ses nombreux élèves. Mais cet élève là était different et Dumbledore le savait. Cet élève n'était autre que Tom Jedusor.

«Donc Tom, dit Dumbledore, si je comprend bien tu me demande de pouvoir rester a Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. Tu sais pourtant qu'aucun élève n'a eu ce privilège jusque à maintenant.»

-C'est vrai professeur, declara le dénommé Tom, mais pourquoi retourné dans cet orphelinat lugubre alors que je pourrais apprendre beaucoup plus de choses en restant ici.

«Tout simplement parce que même les professeurs ne restent pas à Poudlard l'été, Tom. Tu retourneras donc à l'orphelinat cet été.» conclut Dumbledore d'une voix enjoué mais ferme.

Il se passa alors quelque chose que n'importe qui aurait trouvé bizarre mais pas Dumbledore. On put voir dans le regard de Tom une immense colère, on aurait dit qu'il allait mordre le vieux professeur tel un serpent et sa proie. Mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et dit au jeune garçon de onze ans de retourner dans son dortoir.Après que le garcon soit partit, Dumbledore fit rentrer la classe de serdaigles et de Gryffondors qui attendaient leur cour de sortilège.

Quand à Tom, lui, ne prit pas la direction des cachots de serpentard et se laissa guider jusque à la bibliothèque en pensant que Dumbledore etait vraiment un vieil imbecile. En arrivant devant le bureau de mrs Pince, la bibliothequaire, il lui montra le mot du directeur qui l'autorisait à acceder à la reserve. Il se dirigea alors vers la partie la plus sombre de la bibliotheque et se mit à lire un livre sur la legilimencie. En effet, le garçon avait entendu parler de cette sorte de magie qu'exerçait les plus grand et ui consistait à entrer dans le cerveau des gens dans le but de voir le sort qu'ils allaient lancer. Depuis qu'il avait decouvert qu'il était un sorcier, Tom voulait tout savoir de la magie. Il vouait notamment une grande admiration à celui qui avait réussi à controler la plupart de la magie: le mage Grindelwald.

Tom admirait ce mage noir mais ne l'adulait pas non plus. Il pensait qu'il assumait ses idées mais de la à dire que c'était le plus puissant de tous les sorciers, il y avait une limite. Le jeune garçon se disait qu'après avoir appris tout ce qu'il etait possible de connaître en matiere de magie, ça serait lui le mage le plus craint et le plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais été. Déjà, Tom savait faire des choses que des cinquièmes années ne pouvait pas faire. Il excellait en potion et en defense contre les forces du mal. Mais Tom se plaisait à apprendre la magie noire. Il apprenait plus vite que quiquonque des sortileges, maléfices et potions que personne n'osait imaginer.

Une chose seulement resistait à Tom, la recherche de son père. Il avait essayerde le retrouver dans divers livre, registre mais rien n'avait fait. Il avait alors abandonné cette recherches pour se plonger dans la magie et depuis, rien ne lui resistait plus.

Alors que Tom lisait son livre en Angleterre, Hitler alias Grndelwald preparait une attaque. De plus en plus les allamands le croyait et de plus en plus les autres pays se montrait hostiles. Il demanda à un servant de lui amener Goring, le chef de son armée de la Waffen SS. L'homme apparut, c'était un homme horrible qui portait un uniforme vert et où etait inscrit en lettre d'argent SS. Cet homme était un monstre qui ne prenait du plaisir que quand il torturait des gens, les juifs etant ses victime préférés.

«Que puis-je pour vous», demanda-t'-il à son maitre.

-Eh bien je voulais te demander comment se passait la preparation de l'attaque, dit Grindelwald d'une voix douce.

«Elle se deroule comme prévu monseigneur, les hommes sont prets et meurrent d'impatience de pouvoir se defouler. Le boulevard de féerie de Paris semble être l'endroit parfait pour faire payer cette vermine qui ne fait pas evoluer la société.»

-Bien, tout semble être en ordre, vous pouvez donner le coup d'envoi.

Et c'est ainsi que ce jour là le boulevard de Féerie declara 45 morts et 12 blessés après une attaque sanglante de ce qui semblait être le plus pluissant mage d l'epoque. Pourtant, Grindelwald ne l'était pas.

Deuxieme chapitre terminé, le prochain sera peut etre un peu en retard pour cause de vacance.

Avis aux amateurs, si ma fic vous plait j'ai besoin d'un correcteur. Laissez moi une rewiew si vous êtes interessé(e).

A+


	3. Chapter 3

**L'ivresse du pouvoir**

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclamer**: Tout est à J K Rowling.

Gellert Grindelwald n'avait pas toujours été seul dans sa conviction que les sorciers étaient ceux qui devaient regner. En effet, un homme l'avait un jour cru, avait partagé ses idées et ces deux hommes étaient même devenus de très bon amis. Cet homme n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Alors qu'ils étaient encore jeune, Gellert avait été renvoyé de Durmstrang et était venus chez sa tante en Angleterre, à Godric's Hollow, et avait rapidement sympathisé avec Dumbledore qui habitait là à l'époque. Dumbledore et lui partageaint les même idées mais un beau jour Grindelwald revint de chez les Dumbledore et declara que la plus petote des enfant était morte et qu il rentrerait chez lui le lendemain. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Dumbledore en tant qu'ami.

Grindewald était assis sur sa chaise de bureau dans son bureau du ministere et ressassais ses souvenirs. Il s'étaient passé tellement de choses depuis Godric's Hollow. Il avait enfin trouvé la baguette de l'ainé, celle qui le rendait invincible. Il prit sa baguette dans ses mains et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Il songeait à l'inscription qu'il y avait à l'entrée de Nurmengard, la prison des sorciers qu'il avait créé en Allemagne, «Pour le plus grand bien» etaient les mots que Dumbedore employait pour parler du changement de pouvoir entre les moldus et les sorciers. Finalement, Gellert Grindelwald alias Adolf Hitler decida de mettre tout ces souvenirs dans sa pensine et il partit s'assuré que tout allait bien dans la mission qu 'il avait demandé d'executerl a veille.

**OOOOOOO**

Tom Jedusor avait grandi depuis qu'il avait demandé au professeur Dumbledore de rester toute l'année à Poudlard. Il était maintenant en troisième année et ne laissai personne indifferent, il avait tout pour lui: il était beau, intelligent et tout les professeur l'appréciait. Sauf un. Dumbledore était le seul qui resistait à Tom et ce dernier était rageux de ne pas pouvoir contrôler le vieux fou comme il lui plaisait.

Mais tout allait changer, il avait decouvert beaucoup de choses sur sa famille depuis la derniere fois. Il savait desormais que ce n'était pas son père qui avait été le sorcier, c'était sa mère et il avait aussiappris qu'il était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Quand il appris ça, il ressentit enfin un sentiment de profond contentement. Il était quelque un d'important. Depuis, il avait fait des recherches sur le createur de sa maison et avait entendu parler de la chambre des secrets et c'est là que tout avait commencé. Il avait decouvert que son ancêtre ne voulait pas des sang de bourbes et il s'était promis de continuer sa tache, de trouver la chambre des secrets et de liberer le monstre de serpentard. Sa tache était difficile mais avait quand meme reussis à decouvrir que l'entrée se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles. Mais il ne savait pas comment entrer et ne pouvait pas se trouver dans les toilettes tout le temps. Mais le mieux dans toute cette affaire, c'était qu'il avait trouver un coupable si jamais i l se faisait prendre. Qui mieux que Rubeus Hagrid, un gros lourdaud de gryffondor ayant pour passion les animaux particulierement repoussant et dangeureux pouvait tenir le rôle du coupable ayant laché le monstre de serpentard sur l'école. De plus, Tom savait que Hagrid elevait une acromentule dans un coffre dans les sous sols de l'ecole.

Alors que Tom pensait à tout ça, ses jambes le conduisirent à la grande salle où tout le monde prenait son petit dejeuner. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa table il entendit des septièmes années parler avec animation à côté de lui. Il ecouta et entendit des bribes de conversation.

« Grindelwald a attaqué et pris le ministère de la magie polonais, dit un grand brun, il paraît que le pays est en ruines et qu'il y a des milliers de morts »

Oui ,dit une fille avec une tête tout en longueur, j'espere qu'il n'attaquera pas l'angleterre...

Ainsi Gridelwald tenait la Pologne. Tom aimait Grindelwald depuis qu'il connaissait son but, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne ferait jamais aussi bien que lui, n'irait jamais aussi loin que lui. Il se dit alors qu'il de vait rencontrer cet homme et lui parler.

**Une petite review ca fait plaisir . Merci A+**


End file.
